


crush

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Prompt: Sasunaru + "Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?"





	crush

“Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

Damn it. Sasuke had been... distracted, and now he’s paying the price. Both Sakura and Naruto grin knowingly at him and the tiny smile he had been wearing, watching the two argue with each other, quickly vanishes. “I was not.”

Naruto’s grin grows, just a little more. “Dude, we saw it. Can’t deny it~!” His voice is singsong, and Sasuke can feel the faint traces of a blush start to creep up his neck.

“I wasn’t smiling at  _you_ ,” he says, quickly, but that doesn’t seem to nip anything in the bud.

Sakura snorts. “I hope that wasn’t at me, cause you looked  _lovesick_  and I’m taken.”

Naruto coos. “Awww, you have a crush on me! That’s so cute!”

Sasuke buries his face in his arms. “We’ve been dating for  _three months_.”

“Still!”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> you can't tell like, at all, but when i was writing this i was absolutely picturing my naruto college au which i should totally actually write one of these days.
> 
> anyway, as always, you can find me on tumblr as 'ftcoye', where i take drabble prompts!


End file.
